Traspasando la oscuridad del corazón
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Los personajes pertenecen a los Juegos del Hambre creado por Suzanne Collins. (Resumen) Una perspectiva diferente. La guerra acabó pero la batalla de Peeta todavía sigue en curso. [Spoiler del libro Sinsajo] (El crédito de la imagen no es mía)


**Traspasando la oscuridad del corazón**

—¡Una mutoooo! —exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba de su cama con el rostro sudoroso y jadeante. Rápidamente se apretó fuertemente el brazo para asegurarse que no seguía durmiendo_, que esto era real. _Antes ya le había pasado; soñaba que despertaba cerca de ella pero no era sino un muto que intentaba matarlo y él apresuradamente colocaba sus manos listas para ahogarla. Entonces, despertaba.

«Otra vez esa pesadilla», pensó él recordando «¿acaso nunca más tendría una vida normal? » se preguntó. Entonces recordó a la chica dueña de sus pesadillas y también de sus sueños.

Una joven de cabellos marrones y una larga trenza.

Unos ojos grises que jamás olvidaría.

Una voz comparada solo con la de los ángeles.

Katniss…

Peeta Mellak había sido un chico tranquilo, amable e, incluso, amiguero. Sin embargo, en menos de dos años su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Ahora ya había dejado de ser un niño, era un hombre; tranquilo pero las marcas de la guerra habían dejado una huella en él que jamás se borraría. La mayor prueba: sus pesadillas. Él nunca pensó que aquel primer juego iba a ser un cambio tan radical en la vida; pero, ¿quién lo imaginaría? No solo que él saldría vivo de aquel enfrentamiento sino que habría cumplido uno de los mayores sueños que tenía de pequeño: besar a Katniss. Sin embargo, tuvo que volver de nuevo a la arena pero, ahí, por primera vez experimentaría aquella verdadera preocupación que tenía la chica de la trenza por él. Entonces llegó el momento donde el sol dejó de ser cálido sino se volvió completamente frío. Ellos se metieron con sus recuerdos y lo hicieron dudar de la realidad, dudar de ella. Fueron momentos muy duros, momentos donde lo único que existía era oscuridad.

Él ya nunca volvería a dormir tranquilo, ni disfrutar de la vida, de la panadería como solía hacerlo.

Al menos, no hasta ahora. Ella había regresado a él; había tratado de convencerlo de nuevo de su bondad y de la de ella. Pero cuántas veces él intentó matarla, y nunca se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, la vida sigue y su lucha también continúo. Deseaba estar con ella pero no era capaz de volver sin tener la seguridad que no trataría de matarla.

Así fue como pasaron los meses; la guerra ya había terminado y Katniss había regresado al 12… sin él. Fueron meses de terapia, de toda clase de sesiones… sólo para auto-convencerse de lo que sí es real, que Katniss es real.

Fueron meses sin verla.

A ella, a la niña de las trenzas que se había convertido en su luz, aquella que le había permitido salir de las sombras, aquella por la que lucho para no convertirse él también en un muto, para que su libertad no quede olvidada. El doctor le había dicho que ya estaba listo, que ya no se levantaría para matar a la chica dueña de su corazón, que ya no la intentaría ahorcarla hasta la muerte. Pero las pesadillas no acabarían; ellas estaban en el subconsciente y ahí se quedarían. «¿Por cuánto tiempo? » No lo sabía.

Pero, ¡Ya era hora!

Ya era hora de continuar, de permitir que su corazón sea libre. Ya era hora de irla a buscar y de avanzar a su lado porque Peeta Mellark estaba seguro de querer a esa chica a su lado por el resto de lo que le queda de vida. A pesar que, ella misma no le quiera dejar. Él los sacaría adelante a ambos.

Ya lo había decidido: iría por ella.

Peeta no pudo dormir el resto de la noche. Se levantó de la cama y su rostro reparó en el espejo; en el cual, se reflejaba una noche estrellada, una noche que auguraba tiempos mejores. Con calma se cambió de ropa mientras pensaba en lo que haría al verla, « ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Creerá que la he abandonado? »Eran las frases y preguntas que corrían por la mente del chico. Sin saber que ella también se estaría preguntando por él. Sus cosas estuvieron listas más rápidas de lo que pensó. El Doctor Aurelius se despidió feliz por ver que su paciente daba el primer paso para recuperarse por sí mismo.

—Cuídate mucho chico —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa—. Y no olvides de decirle a Katniss que debe contestar el teléfono. No puedo fingir eternamente que la estoy tratando.

—Claro que sí doctor —respondió Peeta—, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Yo… —No sabía cómo continuar, cómo agradecer todo lo que sentía

—No digas nada Peeta —El doctor sonrió en dirección al joven muchacho—, te entiendo perfectamente. No olvides que cualquier cosa tienes mi teléfono; estaré encantado de ayudarte o a ella.

— ¡Lo haré!

Peeta recogió la maleta que había dejado en el piso para despedirse del doctor. Una última sonrisa que cargaba todos los nervios que tenía por el próximo encuentro. Saludar a la gente con la que se cruzaba y por los trenes.

Fue un largo camino para llegar hasta el 12.

El primer vistazo al pueblo fue la prueba más dura que había pasado hasta el momento. Habían muchas casas que habían sido destruidas completamente, sitios donde antes él jugaba se habían convertido en cenizas que cubrían todavía a sus pobladores. La panadería se había hecho añicos.

Cada mirada a sus antiguos vecinos.

Cada lugar por el que caminaba.

Constantemente tenía que pensar «Esto es real… estoy de nuevo en el 12»

Hasta que llegó a la villa de los vencedores. Suspiró. La luz de ella estaba apagada pero también se podía deber a la hora, probablemente más de las 10 de la noche. Así que rápidamente se dirigió al que había sido su hogar por varios meses. Deshizo las maletas, arreglo algunas cosas y se puso a pintar en su antiguo estudio hasta que ya estaba completamente cansado.

Por primera vez no tuvo una pesadilla.

«Quizás porque la tenía cerca»

Pensó en ella y se le vino a la mente aquel día en el capitolio; aquel día donde la pequeña Prim había muerto. Entonces decidió hacer algo por ella. Rápidamente fue al bosque y regresa a la casa de Katniss; comienza a cavar. Era un arduo trabajo pero ella lo valía, «por Prim… y por Katniss»

—_Haz vuelto _—dice ella.

Peeta la mira y no puede evitar estar sorprendido por el estado en que se encuentra, con el cabello enmarañado, la ropa sucia y la mirada triste.

Ella también ha sufrido mucho.

Pero ya no la dejaría sola. Él había vuelto para traspasar la oscuridad que la rodeaba y continuar juntos a través de esta nueva era


End file.
